


Everybody Knows

by DaraV



Category: Kun - Fandom, NCT (Band), Ten - Fandom, TenKun - Fandom, Way V, 李永钦 - Fandom, 疼锟 - Fandom, 钱锟 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaraV/pseuds/DaraV





	Everybody Knows

短完，真·疼总人设

 

一个弯顺利甩到车位里，Ten下车的时候一边把皱掉的衣摆拉平，取出纸袋。  
郑在玹隔得不远向他闪闪车灯，摇下驾驶位的车窗，“等等我啊……”

 

“我等你十秒。”Ten调整着细边的眼镜架，低头看着手表指针一格一格的走。

郑在玹胳膊搭在车窗上发愣，平时和Ten说这些他都不会回应的啊？

怎么今天这么好心情了？

 

“十秒到，晨会再见，郑部长。”

 

Ten和往常一样头也不回地走开，鞋跟敲击在地板上都是铿锵笃定的，他的身量其实有几分单薄，但是气场十足衣着品味更加分。定制的暗纹西服套装硬生生在封闭的地下车库里走路带风刮起，白衬衫领口总是整齐地扣到最上面。

 

电梯里，灯光直直打下来，好看的眉眼都有隐约恰到凌厉的阴影边缘。站在厢体正中间看郑在玹跑得几分狼狈，嘴角忍不住上扬，“又没迟到，你慌什么？”

 

“我还不慌啊！”郑在玹看他早已经帮忙按下了楼层键，对着镜子整理跑乱掉的碎发不忘嘴贱，“看到上级还不快点巴结？”

 

“锟要是有这个觉悟就好了……”

叮一声，郑在玹到了办公室楼层，摆摆手笑得两靥酒窝都出来了，“可不敢和钱助理比。”

 

顶楼没有隔间，只有装饰柜和绿植划分出一定的功能空间，助理的办公区最靠近电梯，桌上放着外套和包，人却没看见。

路过的时候犹豫了一下，还是顺手把外套捡起到椅背上，黑色书包偏商务型，背带靠下的地方却装了一个熊猫毛绒挂件，背在身上不瞩目。

这会瘫放在桌上，抱着竹子的黑白熊猫表情就分明的很了。Ten直接上手，掐了一下玩偶的圆脸，“……傻萌傻萌的。”

“啊啊啊您不要又弄坏了！”

男生不知道从哪边绕出来的，扑过来拯救自己的新宠玩偶。

全公司上下几乎所有人都怕Ten，他在工作要求上简直堪称魔鬼，连带着非工作时间也都不能适应他走下神坛。

只有自己挑的这么一个傻白甜助理，什么时候都不怕他。

非工作时间更甚。  
Ten捂着撞到桌角的腰，龇牙咧嘴的叹息，真tm自作孽！

 

孽缘还要从新官上任的三年前说起，Ten受A国总部直接调派任命，空降做这边新公司的最高执行长，各种招聘人员流动繁杂。

刚把人事部长叫过来严训一番纪律，转身就和一个人碰得人仰马翻。

“执行长您，您没事吧！”人事部长是个御姐，细高跟在光滑的地板上小跑起来毫无压力，只是尖尖的指甲差点戳到Ten的眼角。

Ten条件反射向后躲了一下，听到一声呜咽，才反应过来有个被自己压在下面的小男生。

迅速躲开长指甲凶器，顺便把人拉起来，“啊抱歉，你找谁？”

“我……”小男生脑子也算机灵，明显是听到Ten的职位名，这会有点发愁，皱巴着脸，“我是来应聘执行齮长助理的钱锟。”

 

“应届毕业生？”  
Ten没想到他发出招聘助理的要求，这个叫钱锟的家伙才毕业，也够胆大就来投简历。

不过既然接到面试通知了，那么简历筛选的基础条件肯定是符合的。

 

钱锟默默拽紧背包带，上面的小浣熊玩偶长长的尾巴毛茸茸地在半空中打着转，“嗯。”

倚在落地窗上就地开始翻看那份简历，虽然看起来稚嫩，不过还算经历对口。

对方委屈地嘟嘴，Ten摆出的冷脸差点绷不住，虚握拳头咳了一下，“Amy带他去做一下能力测验。”

“啊……好。”这个意思就是略过初面，直接进复面了，小伙子运气不错啊！

人事部长的内心吐槽很丰富，但表面还是非常专业，“钱先生，跟我走吧。”

“真是抱歉！”  
傻小子完全没意识到自己得到了特殊待遇，还是猛地和Ten鞠了一躬。

转身的时候小浣熊尾巴甩了Ten手上，挂到了精致的袖扣上。

 

刺啦——开、肠、破、肚，露出细白的棉花。

“啊啊啊我的浣熊！！！”

 

“您没事吧？”

Ten皱了一下眉毛，这似曾相识的情况……当年的新入生已经从幼稚的图案T恤变成了雅致的衬衫，但是表情还是一如既往的懵懵懂懂。

脸嫩心软性格大天然，虽然他没有辜负Ten对他的信任做起事情来快准狠，但有时候下楼还是会被慈爱的同事们投喂不少，连吃带拿的。

“冒冒失失的，我伤到了对你有好处吗？”Ten只有恨得牙痒，自己招进来的人能怎么办，捏住他的下颌晃啊晃，“干什么去了嗯？”

 

“唔……fa……”柔软的腮肉被捏住下陷，钱锟只有口齿不清地吐字。

突然想起来正事，Ten赶紧松手撤开一步，“对，我叫你去拿花……”

绕过隔挡的巨大绿植，映入眼帘的是一大束娇嫩的粉色玫瑰，裹在香槟色的花纸里，柔软的束带蜷曲着扎的很漂亮。

 

“你喜……咳咳，我是说你刚刚才到的吗？”

 

“我还打的了，好贵哦必须要报销，话说您订的也太大束了……”钱锟苦着脸，扒着树叶偷摸盯着他手上的纸袋。

啊，珠宝品牌……玫瑰花……  
“Boss你是要告白吗？”

 

要不是身边正好是沙发，Ten能丢脸地被自己绊倒。

很好很自然，转头看到钱锟眼神在躲闪着什么，都不敢直视过来。

快来质问啊，再问啊！

Ten表面还是淡然地把拎着的袋子轻轻放到花束旁边，手背擦过柔嫩的花瓣，残留下一点淡香。

“哦。”但是钱锟看他一副默认了的样子，潇洒转身就走。

我擦，你再多问一句是会死吗？？？

Ten愤愤走到桌前，看到熟悉的美式咖啡和手制三明治摆放整齐，夹着的番茄都很细心去了皮，奶酪也是他很挑的那个牌子。

咕——肚子很配合的就饿了。

郑在玹不知道什时候上来的，吹了一个悠长的口哨，盯着Ten手里的食物眼馋。

也只能眼馋。

Ten三两口就吞下去不说，这种爱心早餐他再饿也不会去抢的。

会遭雷劈。

“我来交个申请，待会一起去会议室。”

蹭蹭蹭跑过来的钱锟热情递过一个饭盒，花式的海苔饭团在盒子里挨挨挤挤排的很好看。

“哇郑部长你吃早餐了吗？要不要尝尝？”

Ten对食物偏爱的口味只有西式，而钱锟热爱吃和做多样美食自我满足。

难得来一个志趣相投的食友，他很开心了。

“啊啊啊谢谢锟宝贝！”郑在玹还真没吃早餐，一下子被食物色诱的忘了身处何处，随口就叫出了私下里逗钱锟玩的爱称。

 

“锟……宝贝？”美式咖啡下咽之后满口酸苦，Ten表情暗测测的几乎秒变，可怕。

 

拿着饭团的手一僵，强烈的求生欲让郑在玹一步步磨挪到电梯边，“啊咳！我突然想起来有件事没有处理好很着急我先走了待会再见拜拜……”

 

钱锟嚼着饭团，一侧腮帮子鼓鼓的满脸疑惑，看到Ten没收回去的可怕表情……

 

噎住了！

原地蹦跳了几下，又被拎着脖子灌水。

 

“……Boss……”硬吞下去的食物噎得胸腔闷痛。

他细声软气的抱怨听得Ten心痒，但是转念一想又冷漠下来，“他们平时都这么叫你？”

“啊？”被噎的一脸懵逼，钱锟没有反应过来傻兮兮捧着饭盒。

 

Ten俯身凑到他耳边，压低声音，吐出的气息击打耳蜗新嫩的皮肤，“锟宝贝……”

钱锟欲哭无泪地腿软，被一把抱住腰贴近，姿势暧昧让他浮想联翩起来。

不是的，才不是的！！！Boss都要去向别人表白了，怎么会故意来撩自己？

啊！难道我是个练习品？  
我%**￥……

陷入自身悲惨的脑洞中太失落无言，以至于Ten把人放开也没得到什么回应。

 

直到开晨会的时间钱锟还没缓过来，转着笔等待技术组调试设备。

 

郑在玹原本今天之内不打算靠近Ten的，可是看到执行长随身携带的助理先生垂着头可怜兮兮的，忍不住坐过去点点钱锟的肩膀，“怎么了？我拿了你一个饭团就没吃饱？”

钱锟没理他，倒是Ten百忙之中抽空丢个死亡凝视过来。

 

举手投降，脚跟蹬地一转，郑在玹回到了他的部下一堆里。  
喂！八卦的不要太明显啊！

 

因为投影仪出现放映故障正在紧急抢修，这场又是必须和A国总部那边连视频汇报季度成果的会议，所以会前准备时间超长了。

 

钱锟做好了资料准备工作就安静待在一边，无缘无故觉得自己由郁闷到烦躁，捶捶憋得难受的胸口。

呀到底怎么了？！

Ten在查收邮件，眼睛紧盯着电脑屏幕，但是左手却从桌子下面伸过去，精准抓到钱锟的手指。  
“打自己干什么？”

 

钱锟伸长脖子瞄一眼，很好，又是那个要求贼多贼严苛的社长。

“……您还是好好工作吧。”

Ten快速敲击键盘，点了发送，然后转过去盯着钱锟看，“我忙完了。”

突然这么专注啊？！

钱锟不知所措的笑笑，妄图逃离他的视线范围。

但是……是他的错觉吗？以郑在玹为首的同事们都集体挪远了？

“哎呀终于搞好了！”技术部的新入职员扒着玻璃门笑出一排白牙，还特二地举起了大拇指。

对，就是他！  
技术部的部长以头抢地，希望求得执行长以及各位同事们的饶恕，教部下无方啊！！！

 

中午吃饭的时候，钱锟把定食摆放好，就迅速到了楼下逮到了泡茶的郑在玹。

“所以你想问Ten有……emm是不是有告白对象了？”  
郑在玹眼珠子乱转，明显心不在焉敷衍了事，像在隐藏着什么。

一杯茶的生命就在于不能错过了最佳饮用温度啊！

 

“果然。”  
钱锟来找郑在玹，也是因为他和Ten之前在A国总部共过事，私下算是关系好的朋友，他想得到一个关于Ten对象的准确答案，最好就是找郑在玹。

隐隐觉得郁闷和烦躁的源头就在这个感觉突然蹦出来的对象身上。

“你是不是……”  
郑在玹敏锐察觉到一丝八卦的味道，低头看他的表情。

Word天，钱锟小可爱不会自己就开窍了吧？

Ten那个司马昭之心终于被正主看破了？

宝贝你清醒一点，Ten的对象除了你别无他人啊！

 

“我知道了，谢谢你。”

 

喂等一下，你知道什么了？我啥也没说呢！郑在玹一脸懵逼……

 

Ten觉得到下午情况急转直下。

每日惯例的红茶甜点没有了、吩咐整理的文件迟迟没有发过来、和钱锟说事情的时候他爱答不理的。  
“锟，你身体不舒服吗？”

 

看吧，隔着桌子伸手过去准备摸摸额头也被躲开了，要知道钱锟平时可是上赶着蹭他手心没大没小惯了的……

 

“Boss……没事我想早点回去可以吗？”  
问完郑在玹，钱锟并没有心中郁结打开的畅快感，反而被打压的更加没精打采。

 

这会Ten在关心他，他差点就要哭出来了。  
好难受。

Ten猛地站起来，签字用的钢笔骨碌碌乱窜，他几步绕过去，“真的生病了？”

“我……我没有……”  
糟糕，好好的说着话，怎么眼泪就突然兜不住了呢？

 

感到非常丢脸又不知所措，钱锟干脆放弃了理性就地蹲下来抱着膝盖哭得伤心了。

 

Ten被吓坏了，泪包包横冲直撞往Ten的怀里钻把他扑倒在桌上。支撑手肘拐弯的麻筋处硌着钢笔，又酸胀又酥麻。

 

真是命里犯冲。

 

察觉到钱锟是在发泄而不是真的身体不舒服，Ten就抱紧拍拍背，千万别摔坏了。

 

等他情绪稳定下来，单手一把甩开戴着的眼镜怕硌到，托着钱锟的下巴，额头相抵鼻尖交蹭，温声安慰，“……到底哭什么？”

靠的太近了，钱锟下睫毛还湿漉漉裹着泪水，红红血丝清晰可见，澄澈的瞳孔反射出Ten的眉眼映像。

 

“Boss，我，我，舍不，不得你……”他抽抽巴巴的打哭嗝，委屈的又要哭。

 

然后被Ten变个角度贴上嘴唇，生生被亲的不敢哭。

连哭嗝都吓跑了，钱锟颤巍巍的开口，“Boss……”

 

“我没名字的吗？”Ten不满地用小腿勾紧他，不管钱锟在挣扎，把人往怀里按。

“……您，您要告白了……”  
钱锟还是选择先在称呼上放弃纠结，就着主要矛盾重点突击。

 

“那就不能是你吗？”Ten头疼起来，“我为什么要喜欢你啊真是的！”

全公司里人尽皆知，除了钱锟。

 

钱锟还在迷糊，Ten不是本国人，但是中文发音很标准，怎么现在感觉一个字都听不懂，“所以您是开玩笑的吧？”

心跳疯狂的想拒绝这个假设。  
不要开玩笑，不要……

 

“锟希望我是开玩笑吗？”Ten要被他气死了。“全公司上下除了你，都知道我喜欢你。好笑吗？”

 

呆呆地摇头，然后眼圈又发红，看着又要落泪。

 

“不许哭，再哭就……”Ten拿他没办法，发狠话也短路词穷，“再哭就亲到你不哭了。”

 

“呜呜呜那为什么送给我的花还要我自己去取啦！”

 

“唔，戒指定制超时了我这不是第一时间要取过来嘛……”Ten难得有些无措，手指挠脸颊，“对不起。”

钱锟被重重冲击到愣在原地，Boss居然和他表白了？Boss居然还会害羞啊！Boss在道道道歉？？！！

 

说出口之后，Ten好像更放得开了，美式思维热辣直接，“宝宝我喜欢你好久了，可以say yes吗？”

啵叽又被亲了一口，钱锟持续捂着嘴难以置信，幸好还记得狂点头。

额角被一根手指抵住，Ten笑起来很宠，“晕不晕啊小笨蛋。”

钱锟觉得此刻就是晕死在执行长怀里也甘愿。

“Yes ”


End file.
